A Pretty Color
by My name is who
Summary: Her brother was never brilliant ,but good things sometimes come out of what he did. "Unfinished"
1. Chapter 1

Hey its my first supernatural story go easy on me!and yes...i have OC's...leave me alone I like 'em!

_______________________________________

Kenzie Lambert simply layed down her 'Denny's' menu and starred at her brother as if he were an idiot. Wait, no ,he is an idiot. Definitly not the brightest crayon in the box. Heck ,he wasn't even a pretty color.

"Are you stupid? You're seriously suggesting that we hunt down a huge dog? With a pipe?"Kenzie more so stated ,than asked.

"Well ,it is a silver pipe...and what else can we use?! Dad took off with the car and we forgot to get the gun!" Said Zack ,her brother.

"You, let me repeat ,_YOU! _forgot the gun. It was your job! It's a freaking werewolf! How are you gonna get close enough to stab a silver pipe through it's heart ,anyway?" She hissed at him.

"We gotta try! Anything is possible! That's your problem ,your never willing to try anything new. You should serioulsy work on that ,lil girl." Zack said.

"I try new things alot ,you idiot! I just know when to draw the line. And ,what do you mean ,anything is possible? Alot of stuff is impossible!" Kenzie said.

"Of course everything is possible. What have you ever found to be impossible?" He asked with a smug look.

"...revolving doors are impossible to slam."Kenzie stated.

Zack said stared.

"What? It's true." She said.

"Let's just go." Zack said ,after a moment of silence.

"If I die...Ima come back and kill you." Kenzie said.

"Good ,I have a good chance of surviving ,then. You're a horrible hunter." Zack said ,walking away to the parking lot.

_________________________________________________________________________

"You do know ,that after we die from getting eaten by a dog ,the owner of the car you stole is going to be PO'ed ,right?" Kenzie asked ,getting out of the car and starring at the woods the werewolf hid in.

"For the last time ,we are not going to die ,okay? We'll be perfectly fine." Zack answered.

"Well then since you're so sure ,maybe you won't mind if I watch behind a tree ,then," Kenzie said.

"No ,you're gonna help ?" Zack commanded.

"Hey, when you mess up and the pipe idea doesn't work ,I can throw twigs from behind the tree. A twig ,a pipe ,does about the same damage."

"...shut up ,your helpin' me ,which means you're right there with me. Doesn't matter if your doing anything ,you can be a decoy and I can hit him from behind."

"Why do I have to be the decoy? Why don't you be the decoy?" Kenzie asked.

"Because your aim is awful. Now ,hurry Kenzie!" Zack whispered ,as they entered the woods.

Kenzie decided to keep quiet ,in case the werewolf heard her voice. Though it could probably hear Zack stomping on twigs a mile away. 'Not even a pretty color' ,she thought to herself. They found the den about a mile in. Kenzie pulled a bandage off a healing cut and leaned against a tree. She had cut herself cleaning the knifes two days ago. It wasn't too bad ,but it needed stitches. Hopefully the stupid ,mutated dog would smell her blood and come tward hid somewhere ,she was too deep in thought to notice much of anything. She realized what she was doing and shook herself out of it.' Come on, Kenzie ,consentrate on what your doing' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. Then she heard some stomping. 'What is that? A werewolf would be quieter than that. It's the ultimate hunter.' She closed her eyes ,knowing she would not want to see her brother kill whatever it was. She never wanted to see things die ,supernatural or not. Whatever it was ,it was creeping closer.

She heard Zack jump from where ever he had been hiding and hit something. She heard a groan and opened her eyes. Zack was standing infront of a tall man with brown hair. The tall man had Zacks arm twisted to where he couldn't move. Standing infront of him was a man with shorter hair than the other and he had green eyes. He was holding his head ,trying to stop a gash on his temple from bleeding.

"Let go of him!" She yelled ,jumping up.

The bleeding man looked up ,as if noticing for the first time she was there.

"Sorry ,kiddies, but this is no time to be camping, so what are you doing here?"

___________________________________________________________________

Do you want me to continue or not? Lol review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter _

R&R

_________________________________________________

"Hey...you okay?" Kenzie heard someone asking.

She simply groaned ,in pain. Her head felt funny.

"Come on Kenzie ,talk to me." ,she heard Zack ask.

"Don't talk so loud!" ,she hissed ,"What happened?" .She asked after hesitation.

"Well ,you ran at me ,like you were about to attack Sammy ,so I knocked you out...completly for protection purposes ,of course." ,Kenzie head a new voice ask. 'Now might be a good time to try to open my eyes' ,she thought.

Slowly ,she opened her eyes ,only to be assaulted with daylight. Oh ,why couldn't humans be nocternal ,she thought to herself again. She found herself staring at the green eyes man from before. She glared at him ,it was his fault she had this horrible headache. He simply smirked at her. How infuriating!

"Why couldn't you have left after you hit me ,genius? I would take that as apology and mosy on ,in my pain." Kenzie said.

"Well ,now that would be cruel to you ,short stuff. I need to formally the way ,my name is Dean and the jolly green giant over there is Sammy." ,Dean saif nodded over tward a tall man ,sitting in a corner chair. 'Where am I?' she suddenly thought.'Wait ,did he just call me short?!'

"In a 'Super 8' hotel room" ,Dean said ,as if reading her mind. She once again glared at him. He simply smirked...again.

"Zach ,can you get me some aspirin from my bag ,please?" She asked.

"Yeah ,be right back ,I left it in the car." ,Zach said ,running out the door.

She ,then ,stared at whoever this Sam person was. He stared back. Child against man. Who would win?

"...your creeping me out" Sam said ,turning away. Kenzie smiled in victory ,while dean looked on in amusement.

Zack came back in with the aspirin ,and her medicine for ADHD.

"Here ya go ,Kenz ,make sure you take both ,okay?" Zack said ,staring hard at her.

"What's the other one for?" Dean asked.

"ADHD...I get twitchy without it", Kenzie answered.

"Soooo...I have a short ,hyper 13 year old traveling with me now ,huh?" Dean mused to himself.

"Hey ,I'm 15! And short people are more fun than tall people!" Kenzie said ,heatedly.

She glared at him some more ,then her eyes widened. 'What did he mean "traveling with him"?'

"Zach ,what does he mean ,traveling with him?' Kenzie asked ,looking scared.

"Well ,lil sis" ,he said ,coming over to sit beside her on the couch she was laying on,"Dad ,apparently called Ellen ,asking her to find someone to watch us, in turn she called these two and while searching for us ,found out about the werewolf and went to kill in ,which let us find them."

Zach sat there ,thoughtfully, "Well ,that was a mouthful ,huh ,mutchkin?"

"...I'm not short ,you dimwit!" Kenzie yelled ,while smacking him in the head

"Your 5'0 ft...you have to face the facts ,Kenzie ,you're definitly not tall." He replied.

"I never said I was tall ,I'm just not short."

"What's the difference?" Zack asked.

"I'm normal." ,she stated

"No ,a normal 15 year old is 5'2 to 5'4."

"How would you know that? Your a 16 year old guy..."

"You make me worry. I thought you had dwarfism."

Kenzie simply stared at him.

"You freaking jerk ,you just wanted to tease me." she said.

Zach just smiled at her.

They both then noticed they'd kinda forgotten they weren't alone. Both Dean and Sam were staring at them in amusement.

"Do you two do this alot?" Sam asked.

"Yes"

"No"

Kenzie and Zach said at the same time.

"Come on, let's get out of here ,theres a haunting in New Orleans with my name on it." Dean said.

_____________________________________________________________________

After they got the car loaded up ,Kenzie forgot she left her bag on the couch ,so she ran in the room to get it. Dean was the only one there , Sam and Zach had both already got into the car.

Dean was holding a womans necklace in his hand ,and looked up in surprise when she came running in.

"Forgot my bag" she said ,to his questioning look.

"Well ,come on, Mighty Munchkin, we gotta get to the car." he said ,welking out the door.

Kenzie stared after him. She had a feeling that she was gonna be doing alot of glaring from now on. She prayed that her face doesn't freeze this way.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well ,there ya go. A new chapter. R&R plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeeeeellllll ,I started this chapter the same day as I wrote chapter 2 so im tryin to updat fast enough but try not to expect more than one chapter a week...sry ,I have attention problems so I can't concentrate for long....

______________________________________________________________

Kenzie and Zack were in the back of the impala arguing about which music was better, Michael Jackson or Fallout boy.

"Michael Jackson was a suspected child molestor! How is _that _better than Fall Out Boy?!" Zack Said.

"Because you just can't beat the king of pop. Just not possible. So BEAT IT ZACK!" Said Kenzie.

"...they thought he molested children! Would you talk to a suspected child molestor? Then you shouldn't listen to them!"

"Well ,if that suspected child molestor was MJ ,then yes, I would speak to him ,I would hug him ,even!"

"That's it ,you're never allowed outta my sight again! Dad'll kill me if some wierd dude molests you!"

"Then I'm leaving your sight every chance I get!"

"No ,your not! Why are you talking about this anyway ,the guy's not alive anymore!"

"Then you should respect the dead ,dumbo!"

"Both of you ,shut up!" ,Dean suddenly yelled.

They both sat stock still. That sounded too much like a command they got when they were children.

"...thankyou..." Sam murmured.

"Dean?" Kenzie asked.

"What ,Kenzie?" Dean said ,gritting his teeth.

"It's cold ,can I sit up there with the heater?"

"Fine ,climb over the seat..._and watch the leather!_"

Kenzie climbed over and smiled when she saw Zack lay down ,he instantly fell asleep. 'Good ,he needs some more rest.' ,Kenzie argued like cats and dogs ,but they took care of each other.

She was starting to get tired herself ,so she layed her head against Sam's shoulder and listened to Dean's old music. It was calming ,in a wierd way. She saw Sam smile at her ,and she grinned back. She closed her eyes. She was in between being awake and asleep. She got to where she couldn't control her thoughts.

*Flash back*

"MacKenzie! Zackeriah! Get in here ,now!" ,She heard her father call.

She saw her 7 year old self ,run with Zack into the living room. They looked like twins back then ,with there identical brown hair and green eyes.

They stood front and center infront of their father ,not speaking. Her fathers eyes looked strange ,angry. He reached across and slapped her. She fell to the ground. She could tell by how tense Zack was ,that he wanted to help her ,but it would end up getting them both hurt ,if he did. It was safer this way.

"MacKenzie ,why did you break the lock on the gun?!" ,her father screamed.

"I'm sorry ,I was cleaning it ,and it dropped...I didn't mean to..." ,she said ,softly.

Her father just stared at her ,then suddenly ,he reached back and slapped her again. She fell into the television. She remembered the way her arm sounded when it cracked. Suddenly ,a flair of pain burst throught her arm.

*flash back*

She woke up with a barely with held scream. She grabbed her arm ,waiting for the sighed in relief when she realized it was a dream.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked ,looking concerned.

"I'm fine" ,Kenzie said ,reassuringly.

He didn't look convinced ,but he let it go ,and Dean was looking at her strangly. She bet Sam used to be more open with his caring ,but now he seemed closed up. Like he was keeping a wall up. But you could tell ,he took more things to heart than you'd think.

Kenzie felt around her arm ,for the scar from when she broke it. They had to do surgery on the bone from the position she broke it. She remembered being terrified of needles and everything ,but Zack held her hand and told her everything would be alright. She doubt ,she could've made it through with out screaming if Zack hadn't been there. She was more terrified of the I.V. than she surgery ,she thought ,ironically.

"You want something to eat?" Dean asked ,startlingly her out of her stared at him ,like he was an alien or something. He'd been quiet for most of the time.

"What ,am I that gorgeous?" He asked ,teasingly.

" No , I was just stunned by the wierdness of your taste in music." ,Kenzie said ,smirking.

"Shut up ,you just have horrible tastes. Now what do you want?"

"Me and Zack want chicken fingers and fries. Wait a minute ,lemme get some money out of my bag." She said ,when he walked off.

"Nah ,I got it." He said walking away.

She looked distressed and Sam looked at her ,grinning.

"Don't worry ,it's not even his money ,it's "Mr. Richardson's' credit card.' Sam said.

"Somehow ,that doesn't make me feel any better" ,she replied ,grinning like the chesire cat.

She turned around to make sure Zack was still asleep ,saw that he was ,and stole his ipod.

"Won't he mind that you took that?" Sam asked.

"Of course," She said ,still grinning.

______________________________________________________________

Sorry I haven't got to anything to do with ghost but i just dont know how to go about it. Tips and advice are extremly welcome! I'll be able to make them longer with an exciting chapter so plz...HELP MEHH!

-KeepFireBurningNigh ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4...

Im depressed so expect depressing stuff...

disclaimer: Yep the 15 yr old girl who never understands the drama goin on with my friends and get spaced out while the drama happens owns the outsiders...sense my sarcasm

* * *

"I hate you all" ,Kenzie said, "Every freaking ,fugly one of you."

"Stop stealing my words and go take some midol." ,Dean said ,looking bored.

They were all sitting in a 'haunted house'. Kenzie being forced to go ,was being very dramatic.

"Why do you hate jobs where we deal with spirits ,anyway?" ,Sam asked.

Kenzie glared and turned away.

"There was an....*ahem*...bad experience ,back in Colorado a few years ago." Zack said.\

"What kind of experience?" ,Sam questioned ,mainly to stop his boredom.

"Well-" Zack started ,before Kenzie cut him off.

"Say it and die...I dare you...",She interrupted.

"It involved lizards...and pickles, Two things mini-munchkin hates." Zack said.

Kenzie visably shuttered at the memory. But now ,Dean looked up ,curious. She then ,preceded to attack Zack and shove his face in the old carpet before he could could vagely hear mumbling. Sam lifted her by her shirt collar when he saw Zack couldn't breathe.

"Stop hurting your brother ,Kenzie. Your dad will murder us if we come back missing one of you." Sam said.

"S'not my fault that Zacks mean" ,She stated.

They all simply stared at her.

"Don't worry ,somewhere deep ,deep,deep...deep inside of her ,shes very kind" ,Zack said ,looking at Sam and Dean.

"Haven't seen it yet." ,Dean said, walking out the door. "I'm going to get some cokes" He threw over his shoulder.

Kenzie huffed ,while Sam got up to search some more information on a job.

* * *

"Hey Dean ,I got some information on that spirit. Apparently ,every time a family moves in ,they say strange things start to happen within a month of them moving in. The cops have passed ti off as the families being paranoid but c'mon 3 familys ,same thing ,everytime?" Sam said.

"Yeah ,we'll check it out ,but that means we'll have to stay there for a few days." Said Dean.

"What?! Why?" Kenzie said ,whining.

"Cuz I said so ,that's why ,now shut your mouth."Dean said .looking irratated.

"...meanie" Kenzie said hoppign over one of the queen beds to sulk between the wall and bed.

Sam chuckled ,while Dean wondered what was wrong with her mind.

"You're not normal ,you know that ,Kenzie?" Zack asked.

"Psh ,I would say normal is over-rated ,but I grew up with you ,I don't know what a normal person's like." ,She said ,with her nose turned up.

"Well ,c'mon ,you two go to bed ,we're leaving in the morning." Dean said ,glaring at them.

'Seriously ,what is his problem?!', Kenzie thought.

* * *

"This is creepy" ,Zach said. Kenzie nodded. This place was three stories ,and paint was chipping and basically ,the house just gave off an 'enter and die' vibe.

"Deanieeeeeeeeeee?" Kenzie said ,blinking innecently.

"Don't call me that!" he said ,annoyed at her.

"Do we seriously have to stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah ,now stop before you two get into an arguement." Sam said.

"Fine."

They all went in to set up the house for living in. After all ,they were going to stay there for a few days ,at the least.

"I'm gonna go cook something!" Kenzie said ,when she got bored.

"No way ,Zacks warned me about that when we unpacked some dishes earlier." Dean said ,smirking.

"Why?" she said ,agitated.

"Seems to me ,that your cooking and my gun are neck and neck in killing ,so no ,we're ordering in." He said ,searching for a phonebook.

"Fine ,but what can I do?" Kenzie asked.

"...have you took your medicine today?" Dean asked ,noticing how fidgety she was.

"Yep!" ,she answered so quickly ,Dean started laughing. She truly was a horrible liar.

"Come on ,we gotta find your medicine. You getting twitchy." He said smirking.

'At least he's sorta smiling now' ,Kenzie thought ,grudgingly.

They walked into the living room to find her bag. Dean wanted to make sure she took it before she got any worse. Kenzie was shocked to see the spirit of a woman looking out the window. The woman slowly turned to look at them. Then she glared and disappeared.

"Well ,she's starting early on us ,huh?" Dean asked ,looking excited?

"Dean ,why do you hate me?" Kenzie asked sadly.

"Huh?" said Dean ,looking confused now.

"Why are you making me stay in this house with that dead woman." She more stated than asked ,as though in shock.

"It's part of your job ,now come on, we gotta look to see what year the vampires were here." He said ,about to call for Sammy.

"Wait ,vampires?! Dad said they were extinct. And why are we looking for them?" She said ,confused.

"Didn't you notice the bite marks on her neck. They're definitly not extincted. Never heard they were immortal?" He said ,with a 'duh' expression.

"Shut up! I knew that..."She said ,trying to look intimadating.

They walked upstairs and you could tell that Kenzie was thinking hard.

"Deanie?" She called.

"Don't call me that. What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Do they sparkle?" She asked ,blinking at him.

Dean simply stared at her ,anbd walked away.

* * *

Review plz!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update but I have beeeeeeeen sooooooooo bussssssssssssyyyyyyyy...

deeply sry for those who read it and those who dont im glad to have saved you from the pain of authors who take forver to update!

* * *

At the moment ,Kenzie is sitting in the impala while Sam and Zach went inside the library to find some information on the spirit they saw. She refused to go in the library and Dean saw his chance to run from the books that would have 'tormented his inner soul' as he put it. That and he had to make sure Kenzie wouldn't hurt the impala. She resented that.

"Hey Dean?" She mumbled from under her jacket. It was so cold! She officially hated winter. But back to the matter at hand.

"Can I go see New Moon?"

"What's that?" he grumbled. 'Must be food withdrawal' ,Kenzie thought.

"OHMIGOSH! You insensitive jerk! How can you be a self respecting straight guy and not know about New Moon. You're never gonna get any dates now!" Kenzie grumbled.

"...you mean the sparkly vampire movie?" he asked slowly.

"Man I knew you were stupid but seriously..."She said ,looking out the window.

* * *

"So ,apparently Maggie Shudders was the elementary school teacher back in the 40's. She died at 26 of unknown cause." Sam explained ,sitting in the kitchen of the house.

"How do they not know the cause?" Kenzie asked curiously.

"She was just found dead and the doctors found nothing wrong with her. She died after coming back from a church picnic with her friend ,Mary Willows. They sat down in the living toom to rest. Mary said that she went to get some tea and when she came back ,Maggie was slumped over in her chair ,not breathing." Sam continued.

"Is Mary still alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah ,she lives at Wilkes Circle with her grand-daughter Elizabeth." Sam answered.

"Did Maggie ever marry?" Asked Zach.

Dean reached over and took the files from Sam ,earning a glare in his direction.

"She was engaged to be married 2 weeks before her death." Dean said ,shugging his shoulders at Sam in a 'nobody cares' way.

"His name was Peter Willows ,brother to Mary Willows. Mary also never got married ,saying that she was still in remorse over a lost adopted a child though." Dean carried on. Zach and Kenzie had decided to go have a guitar hero battle while Dean and Sam went over the information.

"Is Peter still alive?" ,Dean asked ,not seeing anything about it in the files.

"Uh ,the printer ran out of ink ,but no ,after they found Maggie ,he was said to have killed himself." Sam said.

"So...do you think Mary did all of this?" Dean said.

"She could have but what reason would she have to?" Sam asked ,curiously.

"Maybe she was in love with her brother or something. Ya know ,like she was jealous of Maggie." Dean said.

"Dude ,that's nasty. But it did say that she adored her brother and it hurt her terribly when he died." Sam said ,looking disgusted.

"Alright you go check out the graves and I'll go see Mary Willows. We each take a kid with us ,they'll end up killing each other if we leave them alone. You take Kenzie?" Dean stated ,more than asked.

"No way! You take her!" Sam said.

They stared at each other then held their fists out. Again ,Dean went with the smiled and walked to where they were playing guitar hero.

"Come on ,2 out of 3? Please?!"

* * *

"Alright ,act like you're my niece and you came to visit me while your father's finallizing his divorce." Dean said.

"Fine..."she said distractedly. She was watching the children play at Wilkes Circle. It was a nice neighborhood ,straight out of 'I love Lucy'.

Dean pulled up infront of the house and they got out and walked up. Kenzie just looked around ,she wasn't used to places like this. After what seemed like hours ,someone answered the door. A beautiful dark haired woman ,about 24 years old. Dean instantly turned on the charm while Kenzie just rolled her eyes.

"Well ,hello ,I'm Dean Jellansky and this is my niece Kenzie. I just bought a house and someone told me Mary Willows knew alot of information about it. Could I possibly meet with her? This is her home ,right?" Dean asked ,grinning.

"Why yes, she's my grandmother, but if you could come at a different time ,say tomorrow, she is out at the moment." The woman said ,blushing.

"Alright ,thank-you. Would you perhaps know anything about the house that Maggie Shudders lived in? We're very excited about learning information on it."

"Well ,my grandmother said they were the best of friends. It hurt her terribly when she suddenly died." The woman said slowly.

"Anything else?" Dean said ,not really caring about the case at the moment.

"I'm sorry but that's honestly all I know." She said.

"Thanks so much. What time would be alright to come around tomorrow?" Dean said ,leaning against the wall, casually looking over the woman. She blushed even more.

Kenzie just sighed and rolled her eyes. They had forgotten she was looked over and glared at her

"Don't mind her ,she's at that age that she only cares about one thing." Dean said ,smirking.

"Oh ,are you interested in boys? They start so oung now." Said the woman.

"No ,I'm mainly interested in homicide." Kenzie stated ,emotionless. The woman looked ,well, disturbed to say the least.

"I'm terribly sorry about her ,she's going through puberty. It's not agreeing with her. Well ,I'll see _you_ tomorrow. Bye now." Dean said glaring at Kenzie.

They both turned and walked tward the car. Kenzie was the first to speak.

"...Jellansky?"

"Homicide?" He retorted.

They got in the impala and sped off.

* * *

Finally another chater. Again sorry for the wait! PLease review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heres the new chapter ,enid18! Just cuz you asked. =) When people want me to update ,message me hey i woodnt mind you yelling at mehhhh!.

Do I sound like I'm smart enough to own this?

This is the shortest chapter ever and I'm having a bit of a writers block. So please leave me some ideas. I wanted to give you an update,and I'm sorry that it's so short. But please don't hate me for it :((

Well ,heres the easy type of chapter ,filled with sibling stuff.

* * *

Kenzie sat on the bed looking out her window ,afraid to turn around. She was nervous that she would see the ghost if she looked anywhere else. She heard footsteps and froze up. Someone sat on the bed and touched her shoulder.

"Kenzie?" Zach asked. Kenzie freaked out and threw herself at him. He sighed and hugged her ,rubbing her back. She truly was terrified of spirits. Zack knew that ,so he didn't tease her about it. Something's were better left alone.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonite?' ,he asked. She simply doesn't know why she's so terrified of them. She fine during the day but at night ,she was afraid of what might be in the dark. Something could sneak up on her ,and she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

They both laid down on the bed and Zach hugged her ,til he thought she was asleep.

"Zach? Tomorrow we'll go back to normal right and I'll stop acting scared ,okay?" Kenzie asked sleepily.

"Yeah ,Kenzie ,tomorrow everything will be fine so just go to sleep now." He answered.

* * *

True to their word ,the next day they went back to bickering like normal. They had done this all their lives with a father like theirs.

At the moment they were sitting in a gas station because Dean decided that the Impala was thirsty. There was a restuarant in the back so they were waiting while Dean tried to get information out of the girl at the counter. 'Hitting two birds with one stone' ,as Dean would say.

"Hey ,Kenzie? When do you think Dad is coming back?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure if he is. I kinda wish he wouldn't." She answered.

"Why?" ,Zach asked looking truly curious.

"We're happier with Sam and Dean then we've ever been ,Zach. I kinda wish we could stay this happy for a while longer."

"I guess so ,but I kinda feel like if we did that we're not being fair to Dad. Hard headed as he may be, he kept us fed and safe. He takes care of us ,Kenzie."

"No ,Zach, you took care of me. You kept us safe. You may act dumb ,but you're really smart and you've kept us alive. That's hard to do." ,She said looking out the window.

"I suppose so." Zach said ,getting up. He walked out to the impala. All this family stuff was getting on his nerves. Him and Kenzie weren't meant to be this serious.

* * *

By the time they were all done in the store ,Dean had some information and Zah and Kenzie were back to bickering. While they were fighting over who got the cheesepuffs ,Dean turned to look at them.

"You two back to normal? Finally ,I thought I was gonna have to get Dr. Sammy to have one of those sappy heart to hearts with you." He said ,smirking.

They just glared. No one should be subjected to _that._

* * *

There is your shortness family-ness. Lurvvvv Y'all!!!!!!!! xD


End file.
